Only Almost Here
by mysteries green fairy
Summary: Ron and Hermiones friendship is growing but as they grow closer Hermione seams to become more distant. Ron has to do something, or he will never get her. RonHermione. One Shot Wonder


The song used is by Delta Godrem & Brain McFadden

Only Almost Here

**_Did I hear you right?_**

_**Cause I thought you said**_

_**Let's think it over**_

_**You have been my life**_

_**And I never planned**_

_**Growing old without you**_

God she's so beautiful!

Ronald Weasley was sitting next to his best friend, who was helping him out with his homework, but she was doing the complete opposite. Though she didn't know it she was distracting Ron, more them what he would usually be. He couldn't help him self; he couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen

He love the way that her bouncy curls would always come lose of her pony tail and she would always have to push them back with one gentle flick. Her eyes where a deep and warm brown that he would get lost in many times a day, every thing about her made him shiver.

He had loved her since god knows when, he didn't know when exactly; but he didn't remember ever feeling anything else towards her. Even the hate that everyone reminded them of every so often, Ron had no memory of.

But he knew that she had and would never feel the same way about her; she was too good for him, and sadly he knew that. But that didn't stop him from thinking about her day and night; but his sweet sweet dreams of her was always interrupted by the voice in his head telling him that she would never be his.

_**Shadows bleeding through the night**_

_**Where the love one shined so bright**_

_**Came without a reason**_

_**Don't let go of us tonight**_

_**Love's not always black and white**_

_**Haven't I always loved you?**_

'Ron… did you hear a single thing that I just said?' Hermione asked him annoyed that he wasn't listening

'Yeah I was' Ron snapped out of his day dream; and it didn't help that he was starting at her chest

"What is the point of asking me to help him with his homework when he's not going to listen to a single thing that I say?" And why is he looking at my chest?

'Ron my face is up here'

Ron's face went as red as a tomato; and Hermione went red too realising what she had just said.

She looked into his eyes trying to figure out what was going on in his head. but she too got distracted; his eyes was the thing that she like most about him; apart from the macules that have developed with Quidditch training of course.

She sighed; many times would she just start into his eyes, and she would slowly drown in them. Very thing faded and she only thought of him and his beautiful smile.

He was looking at her in the same way that she was looking at him; though both of them did notice.

_**But when I need you**_

_**You're almost her**_

_**And I know that's not enough**_

_**And when I'm with you**_

_**I'm close to tears**_

'_**Cause your only almost here**_

Hermione couldn't help but think of what things would be like if Ron knew how she felt. Things would be so different, they wouldn't be arguing right now; she would be in his arms.

But that could never happen; because if Hermione told him how she felt them if he didn't feel the same way then their friendship would be doomed. And Hermione wasn't willing to risk their friendship when she already knew that he didn't feel the same way.

They were so close as friends, but he was so far away; and out of her reach._  
_

_**I would change the world**_

_**If I had the chance**_

_**Oh won't you let me**_

_**Treat me like a child**_

_**Throw your arms around me**_

_**Oh please protect me**_

How much Ron wanted Hermione to be his, for her to in his arms; to tell her that he never wanted to have another fight with her "Why does it have to be this way? If I tell her how I feel and she doesn't feel the same way then our friendship would be as good as gone. And Ron didn't want to lose her.

_**Bruise and battered by you words**_

_**Days are shattered, how it hurts**_

_**Oh, haven't I always loved you**_

They both hated fighting; and they always let their angry get the better of them. And one of them would always end up crying, thought the neither of them knew. Nice sunny days out on the grounds would be spoiled by their bickering.

_**But when I need you**_

_**You're almost here**_

_**And I know that's not enough**_

_**And when I'm with you**_

_**I'm close to tears**_

'_**Cause your only almost here**  
_

Hermione wanted to tell Ron everything that bothered her; but she knew that she couldn't because, though they where friends they didn't share that kind of a relationship; though she wished that they did.

She longed to be in his arms; for him to kiss her good night and make everything that much better.

_**Bruise and battered by your words**_

_**Days are shattered, now it hurts**_

_**Haven't I always loved you**_

What have I done to disserve this?

I have loved her for as long as I can remember; and I have taken care of you as much as I can without telling you how I feel.

But that's not enough I have to do more I have to tell her how I feel about her; at leat then she will know. I owe that to her.

_**But when I need you**_

**_You're almost here_**

_**Well I never knew how far behind I left you**_

_**And when I hold you**_

_**You're almost here**_

_**Well I'm sorry that I took our love for granted**_

'Hermione?

Ron broke the silence

'Yes' she whispered

'I have to tell u something' He looked into her brown eyes and saw a flicker of hope in them

'What is it Ron?' she prompted him

'Hermione… I have like you more then a friend for ages; and well I…. I was wondering do you felt the same way?' He shut his eyes dreading her answer

Hermione was dumbfounded; this was what she had been wishing for so long. She had to pinch herself to make sure that it wasn't a dream.

'Ronald Weasley…, I have always love you, always'

He gasped and opened his eyes. She had the biggest smile on her face that he had ever seen. He smiled back.

He kissed her softly on the lips; it was better then he had ever imagined.

She kissed him back.

_**And now I'm with you**_

_**I'm close to Tears**_

_**Cause I know I'm almost here**_

The kiss deepened; they didn't know it but everyone that was in the common room had just left so they could give them time together. It was about time anyway.

Hermione let Ron's tong enter her mouth; she nearly exploded with happiness. His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her to him. She traced the nip of his neck with her figures.

They stayed like that for hours, mouths connected; feeling as if life couldn't get any better, because you're…….

_**Only Almost Here**_


End file.
